This invention relates to a wood joint and more particularly to a wood joint for use in the manufacture of a barrelhead.
A barrel typically comprises a barrel body and a pair of opposing barrelheads. The barrelheads are used to cap the body and to provide for a water-tight seal for any liquid stored within the barrel. The barrelheads are usually constructed of pieces of wood, referred to as headings, joined together by use of wood joints. Construction of a barrelhead entails a number of headings being joined together and then cutting the joined headings into a circle. The circle is sized and shaped to fit on either end of the barrel body to seal the barrel and the contents stored therein. Examples of wood joints that have been employed are tongue and groove joints, keynote joints, square joints, and double tongue and double groove joints. However, one problem associated with such wood joints is that they are subject to failure. In particular, the joints are not water-tight and liquid stored within the barrel is able to leak or seep through the joint. In a worst case situation, with the complete failure of the joint, the liquid stored within the barrel may flow out of the barrel. As can be appreciated, if a liquid such as wine is being aged in the barrel and is allowed to escape from the barrel then the yield and profit will decrease. Further, if air is allowed into the barrel, then the contents of the barrel are subject to spoilage.
Although such wood joints have been used in the past, these wood joints have been difficult to form and have failed in use. For example, these wood joints require that square and sharp edges be formed when cutting the wood to form the headings. Forming square and sharp edges can be difficult and the edges are susceptible to chipping. If chipping does occur, it may be difficult to engage the pieces. Also, it is time consuming to prepare square and sharp edges and this adds to the cost of manufacturing headings and barrelheads.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a joint that is easy to form and provides for a water-tight seal. The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior wood joints. Moreover, the present invention is designed to provide a wood joint that forms a water-tight seal.